Redemption
by MysteriousShadowofNight
Summary: Percy was sent to Tartarus by an act he was forced to commit. Now Percy is forced to live with the consequences while Gaia rises. Either fighting for a side that looks down on him or fighting against his past, a choice Percy makes alone. Slight Dark Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So..are you just going to stare at me all day?" Percy's usually bright green eyes were now dimmed dark green. He thought of it as a good change but figured it didn't matter anyway. He took another look at the tent he was held in, solid green walls and a brown floor. _Just like the forest_. How he hated the forest.

"Maybe." The girl replied sarcastically, "Or do you want to have some fun?" She put her hand on her sheath that held a knife, slowly drawing it out. Expecting so see fear written all over Percy's face.

"That is fun, although maybe we can do something fun in bed?" Percy said wiggling his eyebrows. She look at him in disgust and walked towards him, knife in hand. She put the tip on the top left on his forehead, digging into the skin and drawing blood.

" _Boys_ never change." She started to slide the knife down his face towards his eye.

Percy, not wanting to give her any satisfaction, stared into her eyes. Dark green versus light blue. Soon she reached his nose, skipping his eye. "My offer still stands you know," Percy taunted her, waiting his chance.

The hunter smiled and got in his face, staring into his eyes. "You're going to go back, you know that right?"

Percy's eyes flashed with anger pulling his head back. He put as much force as he can as he headbutted the girl. She tried moving but was not quick enough as she was soon hit by Percy's head. She crumbled to the ground dropping her knife near his chair. He grinned, cutting himself loose.

"I don't think I'm going back anytime soon."

 **Flashback - One year before**

"Hey Perce, I never said thanks for letting me comeback to camp." A son of Ares said. During the rewards ceremony Percy asked for all demigods and minor gods to be pardoned for as they had good reasons to join the other side.

"Yea it's no pr-" A voice entered his head stopping him mid-sentence.

 **Kill him or others will die, starting with Annabeth.**

Percy looked at the camper, he was a small guy for being a son of Ares. He joined Kronos because his cabin kept making fun of his build and how "He was never going to be a good fighter." Percy signed and reached into his pocket, taking out his pen.

"Percy?" The son of Ares said, looking slightly scared. "You okay man?" Percy did not listen, continuing to draw Riptide to it's full height. He did not speak but only looked into the small boy's eyes.

"Close your eyes," Percy said sadly. He rather die than kill another demigod.

"What, no!" He yelled causing Percy to flinch, he did not wanted unneeded attention. Ares' son drew his sword. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get," He said before slashing at Percy. Percy parried him before grabbing his shoulder and shoving his sword into his chest. The son of Ares coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," He said before being hit in the leg with an arrow. He ripped it out and look around wildly before being hit with another arrow in the opposite leg. Percy fell on his knees, not being able to support himself anymore. He saw Chiron galloping over, bow in hand. That was the last thing he saw before he was hit from behind, losing consciousness.

Percy woke up in a kneeling position facing Zeus, the king of the Gods. He swallowed, this wasn't good.

"He deserves death!" Yelled Hera. Her eyes were blazing with anger and staring right at Percy.

"How do we know he wasn't forced to do it?" Poseidon said, in defence of his son.

"Nonsense, who would've forced him to kill a fellow demigod?" Athena countered. "You heard Chiron, he killed him in cold blood."

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed, everyone quieted down. Zeus looked at each god before his eyes landed on Percy. "For murdering another demigod you are sentenced to eternity in Tartarus." There were murmurs of agreement before the gods agreed with the decision.

"Father, I h-" Apollo said before being interrupted.

"Apollo not now, my decision is final." Zeus said. Poseidon looked down and slumped into his throne. "Any last words, Perseus?"

Percy stared at Zeus, "I don't regret killing him." Ares in a fit of rage jumped off his throne and punched Percy directly in the face causing his head to jerk to the right.

"May I do the honors Lord Zeus? It was my child after all." Ares said respectfully. Zeus nodded. Ares grabbed Percy by the neck raising him off the ground. Percy grinned before spitting blood onto Ares. Ares roared before slamming his foot on the ground causing a crevice to stretch through the floor of the Throne Room. A hole opened up with no end in sight.

"Go to hell." Percy laughed before being thrown into Tartarus.

 **Slightly based off Questionable Sanity but he stopped updating.**

 **And this chapter will be shorter than the rest, im going for 3k works each chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy stood up stretching his back, wincing as he heard his back pop. He laughed to himself, _how can I not flinch from a knife but when my back is sore it hurts._ He shook his head as his eyes drifted to the girl on the ground dressed in a silver hunters outfit. She had a pretty face but the bump forming on her forehead really ruined it. His thoughts were interrupted as the flap to the tent flew open.

"Okay Claire, I'll take over," Another hunter said before she saw Percy standing over a hunter, knife in hand. Her eyes widen, "He escaped!" She promptly drew her bow that was on her back, notching an arrow.

"Oh come on," Percy muttered raising his hand above his head. The flap opened up as a 12 year old girl walked in. Percy grinned, "Finally decided to pay me a visit, _Arty_?"

"You made a mistake coming back, _boy_." Artemis sneered walking towards him, drawing a silver hunter knife.

"How could I resist? You guys gave me such a good reward so why not ask for another." He gave his signature crooked grin. Artemis walked up to him and went to touch his face, a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's with the cut?" Percy would've facepalmed if it wasn't for the bow drawn on him. He totally forgot about the cut on his face.

"One of your hunters got a little angry with me," Percy said nodding towards the body on the ground. It was Artemis' turn to be surprised until she turned and slapped him, right on the cut. Percy winced as he took a step back before he tripped over Artemis' outstretched foot. He landed on his back before he felt a foot on his chest. He looked up straight into a arrow pointed at his head.

"I'm bringing you to Olympus to be sent back to Tartarus." Percy scanned the room, looking, hoping for a way out of this. A hunter above him ready to shoot and Artemis a few feet away. Then he thought of an idea, _I can't beat a Goddess, no less an Olympian_. _So I have to use something against her._

"Hey Apollo," Percy grinned. Artemis turned her back to them, ready to yell at her brother until she saw no one there. Percy however grabbed the arrow with one hand and pulled the hunters foot with another. Once she crashed onto the ground Percy held the arrow into her neck, drawing blood.

"Release her at once." Artemis growled. Percy couldn't help but laugh, she looked cute when she was mad.

"Not until you swear to let me leave, in peace." Percy stared right into her silver eyes, challenging her. She looked away, not wanted to see a man on top of her hunter.

"Fine," She said furiously, "I swear to the Styx I will let you leave, as long as you release my hunter." A thunder boomed in the distanced.

Percy got up, "Now that wasn't so hard." He said before walking out of the tent laughing. Artemis growled until flashing to Olympus.

 **Time Skip - One Month**

A woman walks into a starbucks and hurriedly goes to the counter. She puts in her order and sits and waits for her coffee to be made. A couple minutes later her name is called out and she grabs it and hurries out. She kept her head and didn't notice a tall man in her way, and promptly spills her coffee on him.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," She nervously spits out. "Let me clean that up for you." She guides him over to a booth and forces him to sit.

"It's nothing. I should've been more careful." The man said but she acted like she didn't listen and started to dab his hoodie with a napkin. After awhile she managed to clean up most of it but it still left him a stain.

"What made you come back?" She said, taking a seat opposite of the man. The man eyed her warily until realization crossed his face.

"Lady Hestia?" The man whispered, she only nodded. He signed, running a hand through his jet black hair, "I heard of a prophecy and as much as I didn't want to be apart of it, I knew resisting will get me nowhere."

Hestia nodded slowly, clearly in thought. She met his eyes, "What was it like down there?"

"Dark, lonely, so many words can describe that place." Percy shook his head, trying to forget the memories of that place, the torture he went through. He was gone but he can still see those unforgettable golden eyes in his sleep. Percy shut his eyes before opening them and looking at the coffee menu. Hestia saw and waved her hand, making a cup appear in front of Percy. He murmured a thanks and took a sip.

"The Greeks are leaving to Camp Jupiter soon. I suggest you go with them." Hestia said, folding her hands in front of her. He wasn't surprised hearing about another camp. When you've been traveling alone of over a year, you hear things. Sometimes monsters mention things to him, considering him a roman. Percy rubbed the back of his neck, he haven't gone back to Camp yet, he's scared of what's going to happen.

"Very well, although I'm not responsible of what's going to happen when they see me." Percy said before getting up. The tiniest of smiles appeared on Hestia's face. She opened her hands revealing a wad of cash.

"Safe travels." She handed the cash to Percy before disappearing in embers. Percy stared at where she used to be before walking out.

 **Line Break**

"So far we know six of the seven people that will be in the prophecy. Who's the seventh?" Piper Mclean asked, a daughter of Aphrodite who recently became her cabin counselor. Chiron opened his mouth before closing, deep in thought.

"Maybe Reyna, the other praetor of Camp Jupiter. Although I doubt she will accept the position, it'll leave the camp without a leader." Jason offered. The other counselors considered it a good option.

"Se-" Chiron started before being interrupted by the door opening. In walked Percy Jackson, hands in pockets and head held high. Chairs flew back as weapons were drawn. Percy seemed unfazed and used to the reaction. He calmly held his hands up, a slight grin on his face.

"You have some nerve coming back. How did you even escape?" Clarisse glared at him. Percy only shrugged before sitting down in a chair against the wall, several feet away from the table.

"That is not important," Percy started. "I was told you guys needed a seventh member to go on this lovely trip to save the world."

"I heard all about you and what you've done." Piper argued. "We don't need a murder coming with us."

Percy laughed causing all the counselors to eye him warily. "You don't?" Percy smirked, "I'll leave then, but don't come crying to me when you need help." He got up walking to door but when he reached for the handle a voice stopped him.

"Stop Percy," Chiron turned to the councillors. "I know what he did back then was wrong but you will need him in the future. The majority of your quest will be over water, the Atlantic as well as the Mediterranean, so a son of Poseidon will be a great asset. I mean no disrespect but Percy can probably take all of you single handedly." Percy smiled at that last part. "Percy seems to be the final member anyway so it looks as we have no choice."

Jason signed, "Very well Chiron, but that does not mean we can trust him." Chiron only nodded and signaled for everyone to put away their weapons. They did albeit begrudgingly.

The room fell into an awkward silence, everyone nervous that a murdering demigod is in the room with them. Leo tinkering with some scrap metal, Jason picking at a coin in his hand and there's Piper, trying as hard as she can to look like any other demigod but her natural looks proved that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Percy was leaning against the wall until he was bored out of his mind. He got up and started to walk to the next room, hoping there's a coffee machine somewhere in this house.

"Where are you going?" Jason challenged

"To get myself a cup of coffee, unless you want me to stay here in this silence." Percy shot back. Jason was about to retort until he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Piper looking at him. He signed, running a hand through his hair. Percy, seeing that their conversation was over, continued his search.

"You can't possibly expect us to go on a quest with that murderer." Jason said in disgust.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, he was the most experience out of all you. Combined with that fact that he is more powerful than anyone here." Chiron concluded. Once again they sat in silence, everyone going back to what they were doing prior. It've been several minutes until Percy walked in with a smile, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"So when are we leaving?" Percy questioned before taking a sip out of his cup.

"Why does it feel like you're caught up on everything?" Jason asked.

"Lady Hestia filled me in before she told me to come here."

Jason looked for anyone sign of dishonesty in his eyes before giving up, "We leave tomorrow at noon."

Percy nodded, "Chiron, mind if I stay? Promise I won't cause anymore problems." Percy didn't need an answer as he was already out the door. Percy walked a little bit until coming to a stop. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _Don't worry Wise Girl, I'm coming._

 **To be honest I have no interest in like love stuff so ill just try my hardest to get through it, and once again thanks for reading.**


End file.
